Galinda's week
by Emily Epitome
Summary: Galinda's joined the cheer squad... Oh dear
1. Chapter 1: Give me an S!

'Give me an S!'

'S!'

'Give me an H!'

'H!'

'Give me an I!'

'I!'

'Give me a Z!'

'Z!'

'What does that spell?'

'Shiz!'

Fiyero watched as his girlfriend cheered for the school. His view was blocked suddenly by a green face.

'Aah!' The fright threw him backwards off the bench. 'What are you doing here?'

'As it happens, I'm here to watch _her_,' Elphaba gestured towards Galinda, 'make a fool of herself'.

'Well, _as it happens_, she's doing surprisingly well.' The Unnamed God chose this moment to push Galinda off the top of a pyramid of cheerleaders.

'I'll try to believe you.' The pair sat and watched in silence. Well, silence until Galinda stuffed up 27 more times. That's when laughter filled their lungs.

Galinda limped off the field, battered and bruised. She spotted Fiyero and Elphaba sitting in the stands watching. She waved her pom poms so vigorously she fell over again. As she scrambled to her feet she thought, _Boy, I hope no one saw that. _And with that, she was tackled to the ground by some of Shiz's buffest OFL***** players.

Galinda woke the next morning in the grumpiest of moods. She'd been kicked off the cheer squad. _I only stuffed up a few small things. Nobody would have noticed._ Her thoughts were immediately contradicted when she tried to get out of bed.

'Ow!' Galinda certainly noticed the pain coursing through her body when she tried to move. Suddenly, Elphaba burst through her thoughts of pain.

'Rise and shine! Today is a new day and you, my friend, are going to be a part of it!' Galinda groaned at her abrupt awakening.

'Why? Why do I have to get up? The world doesn't need me, my pillows do!' The racquet she made must have woken up the entire university.

Elphaba crept up to the screaming girl's bed, and spoke through clenched teeth, 'I don't care if you take your pillows with you or not, you are getting out of bed. Right now!' Galinda sat up suddenly, only now realising Elphaba was being serious.

'Why?'

**To be continued…**

*Oz Football League


	2. Chapter 2: Elphie's problem

Being dragged along by Elphaba was not the way Galinda had wanted to spend her day. Unfortunately, that's how it ended up.

'Where are you taking me? This is assault! Help! Help! Don't touch me in that inexplicable way!' Elphaba, of course, only had a grip on Galinda's wrist. Galinda had just been making a fuss the entire way across the school to their first class. 'What is so important that you have to grab me and drag me everywhere?'

'Class!' was the answer she got.

'But I don't wanna go to class!' Galinda almost had tears coming out of her eyes. The only reason she held them back was her make up.

'You want to impress your teachers don't you?' With that, Galinda stood up straight, yanked her hand from Elphaba's, and continued walking as though nothing had happened.

Galinda had been sitting in class for a painful hour. Several times she begged the teacher to let her see the school nurse. _One more time_, she thought. So she got down on her hands and knees and, without pausing for breath, said, 'Oh, please, please, please, let me go! I was doing cheerleading yesterday and fell over what must have been 20 times! Now my body is badly bruisified all over and it hurts so much and I can't feel my nails!' She stopped, completely out of breath. 'Oh, can someone fetch me a glass of water?' When no one moved she yelled, 'Please!' And they all scampered off.

After finally being let out, with everyone else, Galinda started to run back to the room she shared with Elphaba. But before she got anywhere, she felt a cold hand close around her arm, and she knew exactly who it was.

**To be continued… again…**


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected surprise

Or did she? Galinda spun around to hit Elphaba before making her escape. At least, that was her plan. It turned out that it wasn't Elphaba she'd hit. She had whacked her beloved Fiyero right in the chin making him fall into another student who, in turn, fell into another and another and… Madame Morrible. Seeing who was standing there, Galinda stood up straight, fixed her hair and dress, and pretended nothing had happened.

Morrible's face portrayed nastiness as she looked Galinda in the eye. But when she spoke all that was gone, at least, from the outside.

'Galinda, it's so nice to see you. You are looking wonderful today.' In the meantime, Fiyero had picked himself off the ground and was now looking Galinda up and down, side to side, willing himself not to say anything stupid in front of Madame Morrible. Galinda felt rather uncomfortable under Madame Morrible's… interesting, glare, but somehow she managed to hide it.

'I hear you are no longer a part of the cheer squad.'

'That's right.'

'What a pity. I thought you'd do great.'

'Well, there were a couple of things I didn't do exactly right…'

'A couple?' Fiyero burst out laughing, but when Morrible's eyes landed on him, he ceased.

'Well, I best be off then. Goodbye,' and with that Morrible left.

That night, Galinda lay on her bed thinking. Yes, she was _thinking_. She thought about what had happened while she was cheerleading. _I am going to try again_. She thought about how she was going to be better next time so she wouldn't be kicked off. So she fell asleep, dreaming of how everything would be better.


	4. Chapter 4: A Better Day

Galinda woke with a start. She'd had a brilliant idea of how she could get back on the cheer squad. She ran to Elphaba's bed on the other side of the room. Jumping on her bed was sure to wake Elphie up. Unfortunately, Galinda didn't take into account that Elphaba would move, making her over balance and fly off the bed.

'Ooph!' When Elphaba saw Galinda on the ground, she laughed, and then became serious.

'Why were you on my bed?' She wasn't happy.

'I needed to wake you up.'

'Oh Oz, what is it now? Don't tell me you need deodorant.'*

'No, no, no, I need your help getting back on the cheerleading team.'

'You want to go through that again?'

'Well, not exactly the same thing that happened last time. It's going to be better!'

'So why do you need my help?'

'Well,' Galinda held up a pair of pom poms, 'You and me are going to make our own team and totally outshine the others! Or is it inshine?'

'No, I am not getting dressed up as a cheerleader! Do you realise how many people are going to laugh at me?'

'Do you realise how many people already laugh at you? Now come on!' She dragged Elphaba out of bed and hastily threw clothes on her. When she'd finished, Elphaba looked at herself in the mirror.

'Oh, dear Oz. I look like a monkey. I'm a green and pink monkey.'

'Aw, I like monkeys, monkeys are cute,' she looked at Elphaba's face, 'Ok, maybe not this monkey, but who cares! Come on!'

With surprising strength, Galinda finally managed to drag Elphaba down to the field.

'Ok, now this is how you do it.' Galinda jumped around waving her arms high in the air, trying to kick her legs as high as she could, only to end up as a crumpled heap in the grass.

'Sure, I could do that.' Elphaba, jokingly, proceeded to follow suit, but Galinda stopped her.

'No, you're not doing it right!' And Galinda tried again. Finally, Elphaba had the routine down pat. Galinda didn't, though she thought she did.

'Come on! Let's go show them who should be on their team!' So Galinda dragged Elphaba along to where the other girls were practising.

*See 'The Effects of Jogging'


	5. Chapter 5: Success!

Much to Galinda's surprise, the cheerleading went well… for Elphaba. Their routine went for 5 minutes and for 4minutes and 27seconds Galinda was on the ground. Elphaba on the other hand, had gotten every step, every kick and every jump perfect. The cheer team watched in shock.

'Oh… my… Oz!' They all said at once. One of them ran up to Elphaba.

'You were amazing!' Elphaba felt a confusing array of emotions such as angst, fear, embarrassment, and prise as the cheerleaders asked her to become part of the group. Galinda stood to the side in disappointment.

Galinda lay face down in her bed, crying into her feathery pink pillow.

'I'm so sorry, I don't mean to get tears all over you', she said to her wet pillow in between sobs, 'I'm just so upset!' At that moment the door burst open and a worryingly cheerful Elphaba bounded into the room.

'Oh my Oz! That was so much fun! Thank you so much for helping me get into the team, Galinda!' As she lay on her bed beside Galinda's, she rambled on and on about how brilliantified her day was. Finally, Elphaba's talking put Galinda to sleep.

However, Galinda had made it onto the cheer squad… In her dreams. She jumped and cheered and did everything else cheerleaders do, and she did it all perfectly. Elphaba was on the team too, so Galinda tried everything she could to get her off. She let her go before she was supposed to throw her, she dropped her from the pyramid, and ran into her at every opportunity, but Elphaba always seemed to land gracefully. She woke from this nightmare with a start, only to find that Elphaba was still talking about her beloved cheer team.


	6. Chapter 6: Where is She?

Galinda was sitting in the cafeteria trying to surround herself with people, trying to forget about Elphie and the cheerleaders. It didn't work. As soon as she'd finished eating her salad she ran out to the field to watch them practice. But when she arrived, she was shocked to see that Elphaba wasn't there. She tried asking the others where she had gone, but they were all too transfixed on what they were doing. Galinda decided she would go looking for Elphaba elsewhere.

Elphaba ran all around Shiz looking everywhere she could, but she couldn't find who she was looking for. _Oh where are you?_ She was so worried. _What have I done? I've gone and upset my best friend just so I could be happy… Wait… My _best friend_? Why did I think that?_ She continued looking in every nook and cranny for that one person.

Galinda ran all around Shiz looking everywhere she could, but she couldn't find Elphaba. _Oh where are you, you wicked witch! _She was quite angry. _What have you done? My best friend just ditched me for those…. cheerleaders! ... Wait… My _best friend_? Why did I think that?_ She continued looking in every nook and cranny so she could get her hands on Elphaba.

All of a sudden, Elphaba ran straight into something.

'Ow!' She looked up to see what she had hit.

'Going somewhere?' Madame Morrible was staring down at her.

'I'm just looking for someone,' Elphaba said as she waited for the right moment to get away.

'Oh, is it something urgent? You seem to be in an awful rush.'

'Well, yes, it's about cheerleading…'

'They're practicing on the field at the moment,' Morrible spoke bluntly.

'I know but, I'm looking for someone else.'

'I'll let you go then.' And Elphaba ran off.

Galinda had looked everywhere, but she hadn't found Elphaba. She didn't know where else could look. She wasn't even in the library! She walked into their dorm with her head held low, crashed onto her bed and started crying. Loudly.


	7. Chapter 7: Huh?

**A/N: Puff, puff, wow that took me a while! But anyway, here's the seventh chapter!**

'Huh?' A voice came from the other side of the room. It sounded oddly familiar. Galinda looked up to see who it was.

'Elphie! I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been? I was so worried! I'm so glad you're back! Don't ever run off like that again! You scared me! What would your father say if he found out about this? And Madame Morrible? Oh, I dread to even think about it! Why am I thinking about it now? Oh never mind, you're back, that's all that matters. Just don't ever, ever do it again!'

'Who do you think you are, my mother?'

'Oh. Sorry,' Galinda tried to get her breath, 'It's just that I was so worried…'

'Don't start up again. Anyway, why were you looking for me?'

'I was going to watch you practise, but when I got there, you weren't there. Where did you go?'

'I was looking for someone.'

'Who?'

'Fiyero. I needed to talk to him.'

'About what? You can talk to me, you know. You can tell me anything.'

'No, I want to talk to Fiyero.'

'If you insist.' Galinda rolled over on her bed and fell straight to sleep, exhausted after a long day of running around. She didn't even have a shower…

Elphaba crept through the door, being careful not to wake Galinda. Once she got out she relaxed as she walked purposefully across to the dorm occupied by Fiyero. She knocked once and waited… waited… waited… finally the door was opened and a rather cheerful Fiyero popped his head out.

'Why hello there! It's so lovely to see you on this fine occasion! Come in! Come in!'

'What occasion? And why are you so happy?'

'Oh, it's just that I haven't seen a certain someone all day! Wow, life is so much better without them!' Fiyero was almost dribbling with excitement.

'Who might that certain someone be?'

'Why, who else but Galinda! I mean, I know we're a couple and all, but I'm really starting to question my so called, 'love' for her.'

'So why don't you break up with her?'

'Good idea!' Fiyero pushed Elphaba aside and ran to the girls' dorm.

'But, I need to talk to you!' Elphaba called after him, but he was far too preoccupied to notice.


End file.
